


Mirror, Mirror

by Phoenix_Feathers



Series: Red Like Roses: A Continuation Of Endgame [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Feathers/pseuds/Phoenix_Feathers
Summary: !!!!* ENDGAME SPOILERS *!!!!Peter continues to come to terms with Tony's death.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't really planning to add a second part, but I got an idea to make this an anthology. All the titles are named after RWBY songs because it has a great soundtrack. So please enjoy part two!!!

Mirror, mirror, tell me something, tell me who’s the loneliest of all? Fear of what’s inside of me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone? 

Peter woke up to small, warm hands pushing on his arm. His eyes fluttered open and he could make out the blurry shape of a person. As his eyes adjusted he could slowly begin to tell who the person was “M - Morgan…?” he mumbled. He pushed himself upward, his clothes still damp from the rain .His head was throbbing and he could still hear the pounding rain outside.   
“Uh - huh. Can we play now?” Morgan asked.   
Peter sniffled. “Yeah. Okay.”  
Morgan smiled. “Yay!” she reached out to grab his hand, but he moved his hand slightly, as to not seem rude.   
“Uhm… I - I think I need to just text my Aunt…” he stammered. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted May to let her know where he was. “Alrighty, let’s go.”   
Morgan successfully grasped his hand this time, Peter flinching in sadness as she led him up the stairs and to her room.  
She then led Peter over to the side of her bed and they sat down. “We can play stuffed aminals,” she even said the word wrong, and Peter couldn’t help but smile.  
“Alright. Which one can I be?” he asked, and Morgan handed him a white bear with a very floppy neck.   
They were in the middle of a ‘tea party’ as Morgan called it. She poured a cup of tea for Peter’s animal and placed what looked like a misshapen plastic cookie on a plate, when she asked him a question. “Were you the Spider - Boy?”  
Peter froze. “Well… yeah… I am Spider - Man...”   
“Daddy would tell me stories about that. You stopped an evil bird man.”   
“Oh. The Vulture.” Peter looked down. “Mr. Stark actually told you about me?” he asked, followed by a small sneeze.  
“Yeah. He liked you a lot.” Morgan pretended to pour more tea for a rabbit.   
Peter’s heart ached at this. Tony had actually told his daughter about him. He bit back tears “W - what else did he say?”   
“That you had web - thingies that you swinged on.” She replied. “It sounded fun.”  
Peter just then got an idea. “How about I’ll make you a web - swing when it stops raining?”   
Morgan’s face lit up. “Really?”   
Peter nodded. “Really.”   
Morgan was ecstatic. “Oh, I can’t wait! I can’t wait!”   
Peter heard footsteps down the hall. “Morgan, did you see Peter?” Pepper stood at the doorway staring at them.   
“Oh! Hi - sorry. Morgan asked if we could play now so I just…” his voice trailed off, and he didn’t really know why. He had forgotten how his head was throbbing from before. “Uh.... do you have anything for a headache?”   
Pepper sighed. “Morgan, I thought I told you not to bother Peter-”  
“Oh, no - no it’s fine. It was fine.” he sounded like an idiot. “... It was fun…”  
“Well then, I’ll get you some Ibuprofen, Peter. C’mon.” Pepper gestured for him to follow.   
Morgan looked disappointed as Peter stood up, but he quickly told her ‘Remember, when the rain stops, I’ll make you a web swing.” which seemed to make Morgan a little happier.  
“You told her, what?” Pepper asked, a bit concerned.   
“I just told her that when the rain stops I’ll make her a swing out of my webs, that’s all.” he sneezed. “I mean, if it’s okay with you.”   
“Of course.” Pepper responded as they entered the kitchen. “You know, when Tony would tell her stories, the ones about you were always some of her favorites.”   
“Oh, yeah?” his voice was cracking. “She did tell me that Mr. Stark told her stories about me. Which gave me the idea to make her the swing.”  
Pepper handed him a pill and glass of water. Peter took a drink and swallowed it. “Thanks.” he said.  
“You’re welcome.” Pepper said.   
They stood in silence for a few minutes, with only the violent patter of the storm outside making any noise. “So, you have an Iron Man - er - Woman suit?”   
“Yeah. Tony made it.” Pepper replied. “But really - who else would make one?”  
Peter smiled weakly. “True.” He paused for a moment, and then continued. “Yeah, you looked really cool in that.”  
“I guess I did.” Pepper laughed. “But I haven’t really looked at it since…”  
“Since he died,” Peter whispered.   
Pepper solemnly nodded.   
“Well, as hard as it’s been, I’ve been going out still and webbing people.” Peter replied. “Imagine how cool an Iron Woman would look,” he thought aloud.  
“I guess, but it’s not really the kind of life I’d want to lead. And if I died, Morgan would have nobody,” Pepper said thoughtfully.   
Peter heard Morgan calling him from upstairs. “Peter, will you still play with me?” she asked.   
“Oh! Yeah ah -” he looked a Pepper. “I’ll uh - be right there,” Pepper nodded in approval, so he ran upstairs.   
“Can I draw what the web swing will look like?” she asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, of course. Let’s go get some paper and markers.”   
Morgan grabbed his hand, and he didn’t pull away this time. It wasn’t her fault that he was afraid of emotional attachment. Almost everyone he had gotten close to had been killed, and it had left him cold. He was a black cat, a broken mirror, an alcatraz to anyone who got close to him. He didn’t want Morgan dead next, she was so innocent and young. And yet she’d already dealt with so much.   
Maybe he could change it.  
He would try, just one more time, to get close to someone. He would protect Morgan with his own life if it came to that.   
“Is this good?” Morgan broke his train of thought by shoving a paper with a scribbled drawing of some webs.   
“It’s perfect,” Peter smiled. “I’ll do my best.”   
Morgan looked out the window in her room. “When will the rain go away?” she whined.  
“I’m not sure,” he said. “All I know is that it’s going to be soon.”

Mirror, mirror, what’s behind you? Save me from the things I’ve seen, I can keep it from the world why won’t you let me hide from me? Mirror. Mirror, tell me something, who’s the loneliest of all? I’m the   
Loneliest  
Of  
All.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope ya enjoyed!! UwU


End file.
